callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosin-Nagant
The Mosin-Nagant is a Russian bolt-action rifle featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: WWII, as well as appearing in a flashback mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign This is a common weapon used by Soviet soldiers. It does high damage and has high accuracy, but is bolt-action with a small magazine. This makes it a great long-range weapon, but it is very ineffective at close range. It is not as common as the German bolt-action rifle, the Kar98k, and therefore may be better traded out for the more common weapon of the two, as ammo will only be dropped by the dead friendlies. They both, however, kill in one shot, or three at long range in UO. It also comes as a sniper variant. It is largely the same as the unscoped version, but it has a scope. In relation to other sniper rifles, it can be more effective, as a stripper clip is used to reload rather than individual bullets. Multiplayer This weapon is issued for the Soviet team. It is the same in multiplayer as in singleplayer. A very accurate and powerful, but slow-firing weapon, it is best reserved for medium-long range combat, as in singleplayer. It can kill in just one shot, or three in UO at maximum range, making it very ammo-efficient if the player can land all shots. Gallery Mosin-Nagant CoD.png|The unscoped version of the Mosin-Nagant Mosin-Nagant Iron Sights CoD.png|Full iron sights Mosin-Nagant Reload CoD.png|The Mosin-Nagant reloading Scoped Mosin-Nagant CoD.png|Sniper variant Scoped Mosin-Nagant Sights CoD.png|Aiming down the scope Scoped Mosin-Nagant Reload CoD.png|Reloading the sniper variant Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Mosin Nagant is the most common Soviet weapon encountered in the game. It is very similar to the Call of Duty variant. Gallery Mosin-Nagant FH.png|The Mosin Nagant in first person Mosin-Nagant Iron Sights FH.png|Aiming down the sights Mosin-Nagant 3rd person FH.png|The Mosin Nagant in third person Scoped Mosin-Nagant FH.png|The scoped variant in first person Scoped Mosin-Nagant Side FH.png|Side view of the scoped variant Scoped Mosin-Nagant 3rd person FH.png|The scoped variant in third person Call of Duty 2 Campaign In Call of Duty 2, this weapon is still a common find amongst the Soviet soldiers. It is still a good medium-long range weapon. It is still loaded by a stripper clip, and still kills in just one shot, but an enemy may survive a shot to a limb. It is still inadvisable to use it in close quarters. It is still harder to find ammo for compared to the Kar98k. The sniper variant, however, has a slower reload time, as it must be reloaded one bullet at a time, but is the same in all other areas. Multiplayer This weapon is again issued to the Soviet team. It is roughly the same as its earlier counterparts. It is very powerful, killing in one shot to the head or chest, but two to the limbs. However, its low rate of fire severely limits its close-range effectiveness. Mosin-Nagant CoD2.png|The Mosin-Nagant in first-person Mosin-Nagant Iron Sights CoD2.png|Iron sights Scoped Mosin-Nagant CoD2.png|Sniper variant Scoped Mosin-Nagant Sights CoD2.png|Scope Mosin-Nagant Scoped Third Person CoD2.png|The scoped variant in third person Scoped Mosin-Nagant Pickup CoD2.png|The scoped variant's pickup icon Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Mosin-Nagant is usually found in the early Soviet campaign, but is usually abandoned among players for automatic and semi-automatic weapons, though this is entirely dependent on choice. The Gewehr 43, SVT-40, STG-44, MP40, and the PPSh-41 all outclass the Mosin-Nagant in rate of fire. For the most part, the MP40 and PPSh-41 dominate the majority of player's choice in the Soviet Red Army campaign as most combat is close-quarters, and a bolt action rifle is a terrible choice for such combat. Sgt. Reznov was known to use a scoped Mosin-Nagant while attempting to assassinate General Heinrich Amsel. Reznov gives the Mosin-Nagant to Pvt. Petrenko and uses a PPSh-41 onwards due to his hand being injured in combat. His class changes from Sniper to Submachine Gunner. Pvt. Chernov and other troops mainly use the Mosin-Nagant, until later missions where the SVT-40 appears, though Pvt. Chernov still uses the Mosin-Nagant. Though the Mosin-Nagant has a slow rate of fire, it is perfect for clearing certain areas quickly. Multiplayer The Mosin-Nagant is unlocked at Level 21. It is good to note that all bolt action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the user's ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. Bolt action rifles are only different in bolt cycling rate and scope idle sway, although those differences are negligible. It has a slower rotating bolt mechanism than other bolt actions and lacks the Arisaka's idle sway reduction when crouched. The Mosin-Nagant's scope view moves less than the Arisaka while cycling the bolt. Unscoped, the iron sight consists of a ring around a metal pin prick that is much easier to use than the Springfield's or the Arisaka's. Although the Kar98k's iron sight is clearer than the Mosin-Nagant's, the latter edges the former, in precision. This weapon can kill in one shot from the chest up without Stopping Power, and from the stomach up, with stopping power, or when using a scope. The dynamic for the whole weapon changes when the player unlocks the Sniper Scope attachment; damage is increased and visibility over range is increased, as well as an increased reload time as the rounds have to be loaded one at a time, and a separate aiming mechanism. The Mosin-Nagant is an overall good weapon, recommended to be used at further ranges due to its slow rate of fire, low idle sway (with and without scope), and easy to use iron sights. At closer ranges it is recommended to use a bayonet attachment. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope *Bayonet *Rifle Grenade Zombies Although never found in any of the maps, the Mosin-Nagant can still be obtained in Der Riese and Verrückt through console commands. Interestingly, a Pack-a-Punched version can be seen in the game's files (see below). It seems to have been cut out at a much later stage compared to the Arisaka (which can also be upgraded through console commands) as it has engravings. As evident from the Arisaka, the Pack-a-Punched Mosin-Nagant would probably behave in the same way as the Armageddon (Kar98k) and the Eviscerator (Arisaka), albeit with a scope attached. If the game files still exists, it would be possible to obtain through modding. Gallery Mosin-Nagant WaW.png|The Mosin-Nagant in first person Mosin-Nagant Iron Sights WaW.png|Iron sights Mosin-Nagant Reloading WaW.png|Reloading Sniper scope multiplayer overlay WaW.png|Sniper scope reticle in multiplayer Mosin-Nagant Sniper Scope Sights WaW.png|Scope reticle in campaign Mosin-Nagant Upgraded texture file WaW.jpg|The Pack-a-Punched Mosin-Nagant, found in the game files Red Army soldiers Eviction WAW.png|A Red Army soldier executes a German P.O.W. with his Mosin-Nagant Viktor Reznov offers Mosin-Nagant Vendeta WAW.jpg|Sgt. Reznov offers his Mosin-Nagant to Dimitri Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The Mosin-Nagant is found very few times and only in the British missions as the German standard sniper rifle. It has a five round magazine in both single player and multiplayer; and has a high power, capable of killing with one shot in any part of the body. In multiplayer it is issued as the Red Army's sniper rifle. Gallery Scoped Mosin-Nagant WaWDS.jpg|The Mosin-Nagant in first-person WaWDS Sniper Scope.jpg|Aiming the scope Call of Duty: Black Ops The Mosin Nagant only appears in the mission "Project Nova" and is identical to its World at War counterpart apart from its iced over camouflage, darker wood, scope overlay, and firing sound. It can be picked up with or without a Sniper Scope throughout the mission from dead allies. Unlike all other snipers in Black Ops, the scoped version of the Mosin Nagant has the ADS speed from Call of Duty 2 and Modern Warfare 2 with Sleight of Hand Pro, and also features much less idle sway than other sniper rifles. The Mosin Nagant also appears in the multiplayer emblem editor, under the name "Mosin". Attachments *Sniper Scope Mosin-Nagant BO.png|Mosin-Nagant Mosin-Nagant Iron Sight BO No DOF.png|Iron sight Mosin-Nagant Scoped BO.png|Mosin-Nagant Scoped Mosin-Nagant Scope BO.png|The Mosin-Nagant's scope reticle Mosin-Nagant Side View BO.png|Side View of the Mosin-Nagant Scoped Mosin-Nagant Side View BO.png|Side View of the Scoped Mosin-Nagant Call of Duty: WWII The Mosin-Nagant returns in Call of Duty: WWII as the 3-Line Rifle. It was added to the sniper rifles class in the Days of Summer event. Nazi Zombies The 3-Line Rifle can be obtained from the Mystery Box in all maps for 1,000 Jolts and from the Sniper Rifle Waffenboxes in The Tortured Path for 3,000 Jolts. When upgraded by the Ubersprengen or by the Freefire perk mod "MK. 2" it becomes the Hot Borshch gaining an increased reserve ammo count of 120 and increased damage. Gallery 3 Line Rifle Promo WWII.jpg|Promo of the 3-Line Rifle "Motherland" variant Trivia General *The Mosin-Nagant's iron sights in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2 are misaligned. Call of Duty: World at War *In "Vendetta", the scope's reticle is different from the one in multiplayer. *The clattering sound of the bolt of this rifle opening and shutting is different in the between the console versions. *When Reznov hands the player the sniper rifle in "Vendetta", the third-person model can be seen with a straight bolt handle. When the player has it however, it has a curved bolt handle. *When the Mosin-Nagant is equipped with a bayonet, the bayonet in first person appears on the right side, but the bayonet in third person appears on the bottom. *Going prone with the Mosin-Nagant causes its model to appear closer to the left side of the screen, rather than the right or center like with other weapons when prone. *The bolt will appear shut after retracting the bolt during each shot. However, it will fully open when reloading the rifle. *The Mosin-Nagant has a small Soviet Izhevsk Arsenal "arrow in triangle" logo on the bolt safety, this can best be seen when prone. *The Mosin-Nagant has a Soviet Tula Arsenal Star & an Izhevsk Arsenal "arrow in triangle on the reciever as well as a manufacture date of 1944. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Mosin-Nagant pick-up icon is missing the trigger and trigger guard. *NPCs carry Mosin-Nagants as though they have pistol grips. See also *Mosin Nagant Ammo Category:Call of Duty Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: WWII Sniper Rifles